This invention relates generally to lubricating tools, and, in particular, to a lubricating tool which finds its main utility in the lubrication of aircraft control cables.
Cables form an essential component in many of todays mechanically activated devices. These devices range from heavy duty machinery, such as used in construction, to small and intricate machinery such as found in experimental-type equipment. A good example of such a mechanically activated device is found in the controls of aircraft. Cables control many of the essential operations of the aircraft and are capable of yielding performances which meet all the requirements of high speed flight.
In order for such control cables to maintain their efficiency of operation, a necessity during operation, it is essential that the cables remain well lubricated in order to avoid any snags or increased friction which can cause their ineffectual operation and eventual breakdown. Unfortunately, in many instances, it is impossible to continually lubricate these cables, especially when the cables are located in hard to reach places. Heretofore, much lubricant waste has been associated with the devices needing properly lubricated cables. As a result thereof, these devices which relied upon unlubricated control cables failed to meet acceptable standards.